


There Is No Key, Only a Lock

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Porn, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Smut, Spying, There's a plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, going to update this as i go along, i dont know why i do this, its gonna get crazy, not sure if its a good one, sorry - Freeform, stalker noctis, yandere noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: Noctis' crush on Ignis has manifested into an addiction. No one notices the videos he's taken of the man or the articles of clothing he saves. Ignis unknowingly continues to serve him which feeds Noctis' feelings even more. He knows he has a problem. He knows what he's doing is wrong. But he can't stop, not when indulging feels this good.If toxic relationships/obsessive behaviors trigger you then please steer clear... *bow*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought and it became this. 
> 
> Is it too creepy? I'm not sure but I hope someone enjoys it :T. Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> :]

“I’ll see you in the morning then Your Highness,” Ignis patted Noctis on his shoulder living up to his reputation of being an incredibly caring chamberlain and excused himself for the night. Noctis leaned back on the doors to his room, watching Ignis walk away. He took out his phone, keeping it low at his waist, quickly scrolled to video and hit record catching Ignis’ steps from his hallway then turning to the foyer. Once Ignis was out of sight Noctis rushed into his quarters.

 

It was already pitch black out aside from the stars and lamp lights along the property. Despite how dark his room already was, Noctis rushed to all his windows drawing every single curtain shut. Satisfied, he locked his door and powered on his laptop. Somewhere in between he had stripped off most of his clothes, although he left on his underwear and tie. He liked the feeling of silk on his chest; lately he had found himself craving the sensation.

 

With his laptop ready, Noctis hopped into bed and quickly pulled up the Citadel’s security system. By now he memorized which cameras he needed and what times to look for. He pulled the information from the cloud and downloaded it to his personal drive. He watched as the icons on the bottom of his task bar filled with ‘download complete’. His body began to tremble with excitement. Had his mouth been open this whole time? He licked his lips and told himself to breathe but the pounding in his chest seemed to be getting louder and louder. As the last file finished, Noctis steadied one of his palms on the growing bulge between his legs while the other hand clicked the play button on the first window. 

 

The image was a little blurry at first. Noctis expanded the window just in time to watch Ignis enter his study/office. He watched as Ignis opened his briefcase for the day, sipped his coffee, and made his phone calls. Noctis stroked himself slowly to each second that he was able to watch his beloved advisor perform his daily duties. He clicked on each of the downloads that allowed him to relive Ignis’ day. His favorite was the kitchen footage where Ignis had exchanged his blazer for an apron while he prepared lunch for Noctis. The prince ached as he saw Ignis take a taste of his meal before plating it. He grew even more restless watching Igins clean the kitchen up afterwards, adjusting his arm garters and adorning his blazer once more. 

 

Noctis sees himself in the next video, sitting down at the table while Ignis serves him. The smile on Ignis’ face is loving and natural. Noctis notices how ungrateful he seems towards Ignis and makes a mental note that showing a bit more emotion would probably be okay. Because really, he’s thankful. He’s more than thankful. He wants to call it love but he’s convinced himself that love isn’t enough to describe what he feels. The more he watches their interaction the more turned on he gets. He replays their conversation about his duties and rewinds the video to see the part where Ignis took his glasses off to clean them. He pauses the video and stares at Ignis’ bare face imagining what it’d be like to kiss him. Sweat begins to bead along the nape of his neck and across his chest. Noctis takes his tie and grazes it over his abdomen. He shuts his eyes picturing soft touches from his advisor. His hand grabs onto his shoulder, as Ignis had done earlier when they had parted. His body feels too good right now. His hands travel to his thighs and he bucks his hips, desperately looking for friction. 

 

Noctis teases himself for as long as he can because he thinks Ignis would never outright take him. Ignis was a perfect gentleman. If he were ever to be interested in the prince he would surely take his time. He would be careful and follow any orders that were given to him. Noctis is sure this is how it would be so he plays with himself with great consideration despite his urge grip himself hard and finish right away. 

 

There’s an unexpected light on the corner of his bed that takes the prince by surprise. His phone keeps vibrating indicating a phone call. Noctis doesn’t want to answer but reaches for it anyway. 

 

 _Ignis_

 

The prince fumbles his phone and swipes the screen to answer. 

 

“I-I-Ignis?” 

 

“Sorry to disturb you highness,” Ignis pauses a moment and Noctis tries to calm his breathing. “Is everything alright? Your voice sounds a bit rough.” 

 

Noctis clears his throat. “Yeah, well just trying to sleep but I guess I’m having some trouble.” His labored breathing continues. The excitement from his arousal coupled with the shock of getting a late night call from Ignis is too much to contain. 

 

There’s silence on the other end of the line. Noctis can hear movement but his mind is blank so he doesn’t know what else to say. His body still throbbing from his own teasing. 

 

“I called because there’s something personal I wanted to discuss with you but…” Ignis stops at the sound of Noctis’ now audible panting. There’s more silence and movement on the line and Noctis still doesn’t know what to say. He slips off his tie and turns on his side electing to squeeze his cock in his hand to ease his tension.

 

“Yeah I-Iggy?” he replies. 

 

A faint knock sounds on his bedroom door. 

 

“Noct, I’m in front of your room. Open the door.” 

 

Immediately Noctis ends the call and orgasms into his boxers. He trembles trying to clean up knowing that his advisor is waiting patiently to be let in. He puts on a pair of sweats, closes his laptop and wipes his body down with the shirt he stripped off earlier that he conveniently picked up from the floor. Noctis unlocks the door but Ignis turns the handle. 

 

“Noctis…” Ignis steps forward and presses his body against the prince’s. 

_Shit._ Noctis thinks. _Slow down_ he tells his pulse. He tries to steady his breathing again but it’s not working. Ignis squeezes him tighter and Noctis makes the mistake of smelling the advisor’s clothes. He inches his nose towards the skin that shows along the collar of his button up shirt that is three buttons undone. 

 

Ignis separates himself and places his gloved hands behind Noctis’ head. 

 

“You are not well are you? Tell me what’s going on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've known each other for too long so there can't be anything new, right?

Ignis brushed his thumb over Noctis’ parted lips while the prince stood frozen in his hands. The gloss of his eyes the only thing Ignis could really make out in the darkness that veiled the room. The advisor had an inkling that his charge was struggling with something on his own. Noctis was never good at opening up about personal issues but he was exceptional at making excuses. So when Ignis asked about the dark circles under his eyes and why his meals seemed to be taking longer for him to finish Noctis predictably replied with, “Quit being such a mom, Specs.” 

Ignis noticed that his casual touches made Noctis flinch now, he didn’t bring that up. 

Noctis began to regain his composure. His eyes trailed Ignis up and down while he tried to think of something to say, an explanation for why his body was clearly a mess. Instead, Ignis dropped one of his hands from his prince and turned on a light switch illuminating the far end of the room. The dim light was easy to adjust to but now Noctis’ vulnerability was on clear display. A hand slid down to the small of his back, guiding him towards the mattress. Noctis followed as Ignis turned the bed down. 

“I’ll be but a moment,” Ignis watches as Noctis climbs in then heads to Noctis’ dresser to pull out a cotton shirt. Noctis stares, unblinking. He doesn’t know what his advisor is thinking of doing but Ignis isn’t mad so that’s a relief. Soon, the leather gloves come off. Next, naked fingers undo the remaining buttons on the dress shirt revealing a lean upper body. Noctis’ chest heaves at the sight of pristine cream skin, defined in all the right places. Before he can ask what Ignis’ plans are Ignis is already unfastening his belt and his pants drop to the floor. The advisor picks his clothes up and folds them. He puts on the cotton shirt that he’s apparently borrowing and tucks himself into the unoccupied space in Noctis’ bed. 

“Iggy what are you doing?” Noctis can’t decide how to position himself. Stiffness has returned between his legs and his body wants to be pulled into Ignis’ heat. His eyes can’t register what he’s seen fast enough. Noctis wants to say it outloud, that he just watched Ignis strip, like saying it outloud will make it more meaningful. He tries to replay what he just witnessed but because Ignis keeps moving he doesn’t have enough time to savor it all.

Ignis doesn’t respond immediately. Once he gets settled he takes initiative and cuddles his prince close, wrapping an arm around him so that Noctis’ face can rest on his chest. Noctis inhales deeply. The smell of his clothes on Ignis’ body, the feel of Ignis around him makes him dizzy. He rubs his cheek along his advisor’s chest and gets bold enough to swing one of his arms over Ignis’ waist, like a real embrace. Noctis looks up at Ignis to see if it’s okay. When Ignis doesn’t push him away Noctis clings tighter. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve laid like this but I see the feeling is still familiar to you,” Ignis says softly as he runs his hand through Noctis’ hair. Noctis begins to enter a state of euphoria. He leans into Ignis’ touch almost purring. His cock is hard and pressing against Ignis’ thigh but it seems that he’s forgotten about his arousal, he’s lost himself to the overall feeling of just being with the man he’s been closely admiring. Ignis smiles as he feels Noctis relax.

“When you had nightmares I would stay like this with you until morning.” 

“Mmmm…” Noctis moans into his advisor’s body.

“Noct, I know your nightmares have returned. You need to tell me these things so I can help you.”

Noctis hears the words but doesn’t bother to make a correction. He doesn’t deny the nightmares because in a way maybe his situation _is_ a kind of nightmare. _Sure, let’s go with that_ his mind tells him. He nods with his eyes closed and whispers, “I only want you to know, don’t tell anyone else. Keep it a secret Iggy, ok?”

Ignis places a soft kiss on Noctis’ forehead. “I have to be upfront with your father however, I will do my best to urge him to allow the matter to be resolved between us.” Noctis’ eyes have rolled back, his eyelashes fluttering with what Ignis assumes is REM. He looks at the prince with concern, remembering all the times he’s cradled him. _He’s a grown man now,_ Ignis thinks still finding his prince to appear as innocent as ever. _He’s beautiful_ he admits as he observes the curl of Noctis’ body. Ignis feels the hardness of length pressed into his own thigh and suppresses the unexpected desire he has to tame it. 

The two men spend the night with each other, re-creating a memory from their childhood that delivers the same comfort as before…. And a little more. 

\-----------

Sunlight begins to seep through the tall windows that line the halls of the palace. Alone, Ignis walks to his quarters wearing his clothes from the night before. His hair is the only thing that really looks out of character but he doesn’t mind so long as he can prepare himself before all the shadows inside of the palace disappear. A small note has taken his place in Noctis’ bed and as Ignis unlocks the door to his apartment he lets out a long sigh, undressing once again making his way to the shower. The advisor briefly studies himself in the mirror. His body still feels the weight of the prince. Ignis wonders if his body felt too stiff, if Noctis would have preferred a woman to hold. He strips himself of his underwear and gives himself a slow stroke. _A natural response to close contact..it's of no mind_ Ignis brushes off the feelings that seem to be pooling inside him. He steps into the shower and plots out his day. First thing on his agenda is to inform the king about what transpired last night. He’ll need a plan to present if he wants to take care of Noctis himself. 

Much to his regret Noctis’ scent washes off him under the cascading water. 

\-------

_Noctis,  
Did you sleep well? I’ve folded the shirt I used, please set it aside for me. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you today. _

_-Ignis_

Last night felt like a dream. Noctis clutched the shirt Ignis wore and inhaled the scent he left behind. _He held me, he slept in my bed, he KISSED my forehead...._ Noctis rolled in his comforter groaning in satisfaction. _I saw his body._ Suddenly he wished security cameras were allowed in private quarters. _He thinks I’m having nightmares._ Shame starts to settle in. _It doesn’t feel good to lie to someone you love._ Anxiety starts to creep. _How can I say I love him if I’m keeping this from him?_ Intrusive thoughts appear. _You don’t deserve Ignis. He’s too good for you. He’s only being nice because it’s his job. Actually he’s such a great person he’d do this for anyone, not just you._

The prince huffs loudly. He wants desperately to be happy but he hates that he’s lying to his advisor for attention. He lays the shirt Ignis wore over the pillow he used and hugs it close. _I’m sorry Iggy but I’ll make it up to you another way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second chapter. <3 I've outlined where I'm taking this and I kinda scared myself. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this. ahhh......... Still waiting on that Prompto DLC too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noct fall into their new routine. It turns out that Ignis' own feelings may make him an enabler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3! Thank you for reading :]
> 
> I was kinda frustrated writing this chapter bc I had a hard time focusing. I hope I wrote it well enough to where you can see my little hints as to what's happening between everyone. 
> 
> If not, I promise to do better! 
> 
> Also- congrats to all of you that are graduating this week/month!!! 
> 
> <3 Please enjoy <3

The end of the day couldn’t come soon enough. Ignis wondered why councilmen scheduled meetings after 4pm when it was painfully obvious that everyone had mentally checked out for the day. Seemed like more of an excuse to have these grumpy old men extend their time at the office before coming home to their wives. For once Ignis had taken a seat towards the back of lecture hall. Not a prime position for someone with the title of royal advisor to the prince but it offered him a much needed break, when did he ever get one anyway? 

As the old men bickered, Ignis reached into the collar of his shirt pulling out a thin chain. He rolled the pendant, a skull with a jaw similar to the Lucian King’s crest, between his fingers. His thoughts drifted to the prince. 

Earlier that week after learning about Noctis’ nightmares the king agreed to let Ignis handle the situation but he was to also inform Gladio in the event Noctis suffered any unexpected reflexes during training. In addition, he ordered that Ignis keep a trunk of his belongings in Noctis’ room to prevent him from rushing back to his apartment then to work after a long night of soothing the prince. King Regis was not just concerned for his son, he worried that Ignis would lose sleep and overexert himself in caring for the prince round the clock. 

As a token of thanks, Noctis surprised Ignis with the gift of the necklace. Once Ignis had changed into his pajamas Noctis had stood behind him: 

-  
“Close your eyes Specs,” Ignis could feel the heat of Noctis’ breath on his neck. He quaked while a ripple of goosebumps rose across his body.

“Noct?” The advisor closed his eyes. 

“Just hold still, I won’t take long.” Ignis heard a click then felt a faint tingle on his skin. “That’s it, open your eyes.” 

“What did you…” Ignis reached for his neck and felt the chain and followed the tiny links to the pendant that hung just below his collarbone. “Highness?”

“For you…. thanks for sleeping with me,” the words didn’t immediately register to Noctis until they left his lips. Pink started to bloom across his face as Ignis grinned back at him. “I MEAN THANKS, THANKS for _taking care of me_ ,” Noctis corrected. Ignis didn’t mean for his grin to look as sinister as it did but seeing Noctis’ reaction was thrilling. 

“Had I known I’d be spoiled like this I would have snuck into your bed more often.” The prince was speechless. Ignis laughed and tousled his hair, “Thank you your highness, it’s very thoughtful of you.”   
-

The chair he was sitting in was growing uncomfortable. Ignis checked his watch and realized he had been daydreaming about the prince for the past 45 minutes; _.. blasted meeting is STILL dragging on._ He tucked the pendant back under his shirt. While it wasn’t heavy the soft weight of it resting unseen against his skin drew out a strange feeling within him. Almost like he had butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies mixed with a swell of pride? Or appreciation? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. _Devotion._ That seemed accurate. He was devoted to Noctis both professionally and personally. To him, wearing the necklace seemed to solidify it. 

Chairs began to push back, the meeting had adjourned. The advisor adjusted himself accordingly and grabbed his briefcase. There was a small spring in his step as he made his way to his apartment to shower and retire for the day. 

****************************

Prompto and Noctis took turns trying to get a hit in on Gladio. As the blonde went flying across the room, the prince warped and darted erratically. 

“You’re not even swinging Noct! What the hell are you doing?” The shield called out, securing his stance. 

Noctis laughed wildly. “Just having fun!” 

“You don’t get to have fun in training!” Gladio yelled. 

The prince jumped down from his perch in the arena to help his best friend up. Prompto leaned forward trying to catch his breath. He watched Noctis laughing, clutching his sides at the look of distaste that his shield wore. 

_He looks kind of crazy,_ Prompto noted to himself. His thought was cut off as Noctis playfully pushed him. 

“Prom, don’t you run everyday? You have to have more endurance than that!” 

“Says the guy who can sleep for three days straight,” Gladio huffs. 

Noctis tried to think of a witty comeback but Gladio realized that he may have crossed a line with his comment. He knew Noctis was supposedly struggling trying to sleep and he knew he was supposed to minimize anything that would spark his trauma. Noctis’ silence made Gladio panic. 

“Why don’t we call it a day? I’m freaking hungry.” The shield took the prince in a headlock and dragged him to the showers with Prompto following closely behind. “You guys feel like fast food or do you think Iggy’s cooking?” 

“Let’s ask Iggy to cook pleeeeaseeeeee,” the blonde whined. “My body already hates me, fast food is going to push it over the edge.” 

“You got it Prom. I’ll call Specs.” Noctis gulped with desire. _Thank gods for Prompto, always reading my mind._

**********************

The boys enjoyed their dinner at Ignis’ apartment for a change. Luckily Ignis was already in the process of making dinner for himself and he happened to have more than enough ingredients to add additional servings. It was tough for Noctis to pay attention to the conversations around him when all he wanted to do was go to each section of the apartment and touch everything. He wanted to remember what Ignis had and where he had it-- if he knew that much it could help him pick things for Ignis in the future. 

“Iggy, you’d make the best husband,” Prompto moaned as he dropped his spoon and fork onto his empty plate. His comment caught Noctis off guard and the prince darted his eyes towards his advisor in time to catch the blush that warmed his cheeks. “You’re perfect.”

“Why thank you Prompto. I see the way to your heart is through your stomach,” Ignis dabbed his mouth with his napkin and turned to Gladio. “Looks like I’m the favorite.” 

Gladio laughed, “Tough love is my style. Blondie will appreciate me when ladies can’t keep their hands off his body.” 

Prompto groaned loudly, “When is that going to happen Gladio?! When?!” Everyone snickered, even Noctis who sat there wishing he had beat Prompto in praising Ignis for the food. “But seriously Iggy, why don’t you have a girlfriend? You take applications or what?”

Ignis shook his head. “I’m in no rush. Plus, I don’t think women find me appealing. Most have said, and I quote, ‘You always have a stick up your ass.’” 

Gladio slapped his sides. “Was it Crowe? Cindy? I know it couldn’t have been Luna!” 

“Aww, Iggy! Well, if you w-want…” Prompto began to stutter, “if y-you ever want to try something new….. I-I’ll never turn you down.” 

Everyone’s mouth hung open. Noctis got up from his seat and lifted the gunner up. 

“Ok, enough hitting on Iggy I think you’re finished for the evening…. So awkward Prom.” It took a lot of willpower to not dig his nails into his friend’s arms. Prompto tucked into the prince’s chest. He didn’t think he could ever offend anyone in the group but maybe there were times where a filter was necessary. He hugged Noctis around his waist and refused to look up at anyone. 

“Sorry, I’m dumb. Iggy just… forget everything.. Please.” Noctis exchanged Prompto to Gladio who escorted him out of Ignis’ apartment after thanking him for the meal. Noctis took pleasure in slamming the door shut. 

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting a love confession this evening,” Ignis said sighing. He turned to collect the plates from the table and Noctis inched away from the door hoping that Ignis wouldn’t send him home yet. Trying to be helpful he turned on the kitchen sink to rinse the plates. Ignis arched his brow, “Oh my. You are planning to help me _clean_? Is there a full moon out tonight?” The advisor bumped his hips into the prince’s nudging him over for some space.

_Gods Iggy. I can’t fucking believe Prom came onto you like that. Are you going to be thinking about it all night?_ is what Noctis wanted to say. 

“Must be. I better stay here to make sure nothing happens to you. You know, return the favor.” Noctis hoped his reply came out nonchalant enough. He waited for Ignis to comment but instead Ignis began washing the dishes and handing them one by one for Noctis to dry. By the time they had finished it was almost 10pm. 

A soft breeze blew through the apartment. Ignis hadn’t had guests over in so long that he forgot how draining it was to host. He knew the guys wouldn’t mind what they ate or what his place looked like but Ignis was a perfectionist and he couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure welcoming his friends to his home on such short notice. He felt self conscious about hosting everyone wearing his loungewear. Should he have gotten dressed again? But he had just taken a shower. _Overthinking._ He watched as Noctis laid down on his sofa, his feet dangled from the arm rests and he threw his arm over his eyes. _Typical sleepy Prince Charming_. 

He could always count on Noctis for two things: 1) raising his blood pressure and 2) granting him relief. Kind of ironic. He who brings the most stress can also relieve the most tension. The problem was Ignis never knew which one he was going to get at any given time. 

Ignis slid his window shut and removed his glasses. The strain of the day’s activities finally catching up with him. Each blink felt like sand. He knew if he closed his eyes long enough he would surely be out cold. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the prince’s gaze was fixed on him. As he moved closer to the sofa Noctis’ eyes stayed focused. He wasn’t sure what to say but once he reached the cushions Noctis lifted himself up slightly. Ignis took that as a cue and slid under him, offering his lap for the prince’s head to rest on. 

Noctis hesitated as he laid back down. He had meant to completely get up but was not going to refuse the chance to share a moment with Ignis. He studied the advisor’s bare face then trailed to the pendant around his neck. 

“So, you’re wearing the pendant I gave you?” 

Ignis nodded. “I’m rather fond of it.”

“It suits your taste? I wasn’t sure if you’d find it strange or something.” Noctis spoke low and cool. He had Ignis to himself. Ignis wasn’t helping him with something. Ignis was just being Ignis, in his home, on the couch. Noctis gripped the bit of cushion under his hand to keep himself calm. 

“Strange? No,” Ignis slid the pendant along its chain carefully. “I’ve never received jewelry as a gift before. The fact that it came from you, the prince, makes me feel…special I suppose?” A goofy smile spread on Ignis’ face as he looked down upon the skull. Noctis reached up and gently looped a finger around the chain that held it. 

“Noct?” Ignis whispered, the bass of his voice made Noctis tremble but the prince maintained his stoic expression as he observed his crush.

“You ARE special to me Specs,” Noctis kept his tone low. He stared into Ignis’ sea green eyes searching for any sign of permission to let him make a move. Ignis just told him that he was capable of making him feel special. How freaking endearing was that? _You have no idea Iggy, NO idea. I want to take care of you. I can make you feel like you’re the only person in the world that matters. I can do that for you Iggy._

Noctis’ words carried a punch that went straight to Ignis’ chest. If Prompto’s confession had made him feel flattered then Noctis’ compliment had made him damn near ready to sell his soul to the astrals. Unthinking, Ignis took hold of Noctis’ hand that toyed with the necklace and brought it higher to stroke the back of his head. Ignis hummed as the prince’s fingers laced through his hair. He closed his eyes (which may have been a mistake) and let Noctis feel him. 

Noctis lifted himself to his elbow to get a better angle. “Specs… does it feel good when I pet you like this?” He knew his question was on a fine line between playful and daring. He knew what kind of voice he was using and it damn well wasn’t his usual ‘let’s play king’s knight’ voice. No, it was low, slow, and dominating. Noctis felt the rumble in his throat as he spoke; he was seducing Ignis and he knew it. 

Ignis lost himself in the touch. It was satisfying to get pet, as Noctis called it. Maybe he shouldn’t have let his guard down so much. The prince was his responsibility, he couldn’t let Noctis treat him like this. Spoil him. Indulge him. He knew better. He had to keep his boundaries clear. He knew all of this. And yet….

“Mmmhmm. I enjoy it very much your highness.” There was a sudden shift in position and now Noctis was sitting up and Ignis curled in his lap. After a few more strokes of his hair, Noctis slid his hand up the backside of Ignis’ shirt and drew circles with his palm along the advisor’s bare skin. Judging by the purrs Ignis was making it wouldn’t be much longer before he fell asleep. 

“Ignis, let me sleep in your bed tonight,” Noctis spoke warmly, leaning close to his ear. Ignis briefly opened his eyes and saw his prince’s face much closer than he had expected it to be. He nodded his head and as he did his nose brushed the pout of Noctis’ lips. Noctis groaned and pulled the advisor up to guide him to the bedroom. 

Ignis tried to not stumble over his own feet. Fatigue was beginning to settle in and his consciousness was in and out. _The prince will be in my bed tonight_. His muscle memory turned down the bed and climbed in without thought. He heard his bedroom door close, something that wasn’t in his typical routine. Especially not when he was already laying on his mattress. Through the blur of his vision he could make out Noctis, stripping down to his boxers. _He’s getting into my bed. Am I dreaming?_ Ignis fought to stay awake. He wasn’t sure if what he was witnessing was real so he said a quick prayer hoping Noctis would be forgiving in case he happened to act out of turn. The prince threw the comforter over both their bodies and soon they were tangled, Noctis pressed himself against Ignis’ back. 

“I want to take care of you because you’re mine,” Noctis whispered. 

Ignis’ brows furrowed a bit as he fell deeper into sleep.

His reply doesn’t make it to Noctis…

_I wouldn’t want to be owned by anyone else._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summer heat is killing me, I can't even daydream enough bc I end up falling asleep :(. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. The story is moving along... 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> OOH! and Prompto's DLC is on Tuesday!! YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Look at you, so beautiful._ Noctis swept Ignis’ bangs to the side as he slept. The bedside lamp was on, highlighting the advisor’s more prominent features and casting shadows on the areas the prince hovered over. Noctis sat straddling Ignis’ hips above the comforter. With his phone in hand he recorded every breath, curve, and muscle that he could to add to his private collection. _You have no idea how bad I want you. But I’ll wait for you Iggy, I’ll wait til you realize that you need me._ Noctis stopped recording and opted to take some photos. He slid his hand up Ignis’ shirt to get shots of his abdomen and chest. He loved how his hip bones jutted out and the way they curved down and under the waistband of his pants. The prince exhaled slowly, trying to maintain his sanity while he captured as many images as he could. 

The pulsing in his lower half was getting tougher to ignore. Noctis put his phone down, making sure that the screen was locked and slipped back under the covers. The pillows and sheets reeked of Ignis’ scent. _Deep breaths._ The comforter was fluffy and telling. Noctis peeked down to see his erection outlined through the feather filled mounds. He placed his palm over his cock and rubbed slowly to ease a bit of the edge he was feeling. His hardness rewarded him with slick drops that slid down the tip of his head to the base of his shaft. _I could jack off right here, next to him._ Noctis’ eyes grew wide as he watched the rise and fall of Ignis’ chest. He wanted so badly to grind against any part of him, if only for a little while. _You don’t want to remember your first time in Iggy’s bed to be like that do you?_ Noctis groaned with disappointment. He couldn’t defile Ignis like that even if he really, really, really wanted to. He turned to his side, pushing his back against the brunette enough to feel his presence from the back of his head to his tail bone. 

Noctis huffed, “I’m going to sleep hard as fuck Iggy. Good night.” 

When did he get so desperate? There was a time where he could see Ignis in the locker room showers and ignore him completely. Well, not _completely_. He had always found Ignis to be attractive. If that weren’t enough, people had constantly talked about how handsome he was. Noctis hated when people whispered about Ignis around him. Was he supposed to want to hook them up? _No, you assholes. He has a job and it’s me._ Was he supposed to offer Ignis up to some nobleman’s daughter? The vultures. Always lurking around him. On one occasion a maiden shoved her hand in Ignis’ face trying to get him to kiss it. When Ignis wet his lips Noctis brazenly barked out some incoherent order startling the girl and marched off with Ignis in tow. Thinking about it, there had been a lot of moments like that as they had gotten older. But Noctis was fair, at least he thought he was. He didn’t stand in Ignis’ way when Ignis had a crush or dated. He didn’t stand in Ignis’ way….. He just watched from a distance. A 100 foot radius to be exact, if anyone was even into specifics. It was for research. Of course he wanted to learn how to take someone on a date and how to be all awkward and relationship-y. _Ignis needs to experience things he doesn’t like. It will make the good stuff even better,_ is what Noctis (the self proclaimed “Good Stuff”) told himself. 

 

After an hour of reciting all the characters in King’s Knight and Justice Monsters the prince was able to lull himself to sleep. 

************************

_It’s been strange lately,_ Prompto rounded a street corner on his routine run to the citadel. The streets are packed, it’s hot out, and he’s got some heavy bass mix blasting through his headphones. Surprisingly when his senses are flooded like this his mind is the clearest. His accelerated heart rate doesn’t do anything to him. Crownsguard training pretty much killed any sort of physical weakness he had. Wouldn’t it be nice if it also killed traces of stupidity and lack of common sense moments? _I’d be perfect, then_. Prompto thinks. As his feet hit the pavement he goes back to his first thought. The vibe seemed off between the four of them lately. He knew he shouldn’t have professed his love for Ignis that night but honestly, who doesn’t do that when they eat good food? That’s why all those “Kiss the Cook” aprons are popular right? If the chef is a hottie like Ignis then even more reason to try to tie him down. 

But whatever. 

At least Ignis still treated him normally, once all of Gladio’s teasing had subsided anyway. Noctis’ scolding didn’t last too long either but he could tell he was annoyed. His friend was an open book. People thought the prince was unapproachable and yeah, he was but he wasn’t hard to figure out once you got close to him. That’s why Prompto started to tread lightly around him recently. He noticed Noctis seemed kind of… manic? He’d have uncontrollable energy then out of nowhere he’d need to be alone. _When does Noct ever need to be alone?_ The blonde had always gotten top tier treatment from the prince. Basically free reign to Noctis’ room, things, food… whatever he liked. Now Noctis hardly texted. The late night online game raids ended. It was all just weird. 

Prompto reached the gate to the citadel. He checked his phone hoping Noctis remembered they had a ‘date’- a free day and they both didn’t know what to do so they were just going to meet up. The halls in the palace seemed extra warm today. He thought about swinging by the locker rooms to take a shower before crashing Noctis’ room but then… lazy. Prompto could already see the Prince’s doors, _Still no text message._ He knocked a few times, no answer. 

_Oh well_ , he walked in. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s barged into the prince’s room. Prompto walked around. _No sign of him. Must’ve gotten dragged away._ He pulled out his phone and texted his friend to let him know he’d arrived and would be waiting. Again, nothing unusual. Prompto looked to the bathroom, if Noctis wasn’t here yet then maybe he did have time to take a shower. He looked to the game console on the tv stand which seemed to be even more appealing and there was Noctis’ laptop next to the console, maybe he could just surf the web for a while. 

The blonde planted himself on the couch and lifted the monitor up.   
**ACCOUNT SIGN IN**

The password field appeared. Of course Prompto knew all of Noctis’ passwords. Noctis said it was so Prompto could delete all his porn if he died unexpectedly but really Noctis was just too lazy to log in himself sometimes and Prompto was always around so…..

PW: !Ch0co**b0*!!

**WELCOME NOCTIS!!**

Prompto pulled up his usual tabs: email, social media, and an art site he checked regularly for inspiration.It was taking a while for everything to load since the laptop just booted up. Prompto waited and started to clear all the alerts away.

“New items have been added to your dropbox!” 

_Cool_ , he thought. His finger traced over to the icon and tapped. A window appeared with pictures from the week. _Noctis must’ve not logged on in a while_. There was food, a cat, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis. Prompto smirked. The shots were so candid. _Never knew you were quite the photographer._ He kept scrolling. The pictures were less candid now. They looked like they had been taken in hiding. From under a table, from a window high up, through a coat pocket….

_Ignis….. IGNIS…. IGGY………._

Prompto was in shock. The next row of pictures were up close but clearly Ignis wasn’t conscious. Ignis wasn’t aware his picture was being taken in almost all the photos Noctis had. 

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck._

There was a video file. Prompto debated playing it. He was already this deep in his discovery, why not? 

He put his hands to his face. 

_Gods, are you seeing this???_

He stopped the video halfway. Quickly he closed all the windows and shut the laptop down. He slumped on the couch trying to think of what to do. If he was as smart as Ignis he’d know exactly how to approach this. He wished he could ask Ignis for help but clearly that wasn’t an option. He had so many questions for his best friend. Was this something he could casually bring up? No matter how he looked at the situation it was all so creepy. He couldn’t think of any reason why Noctis would need all this footage. Maybe blackmail but that wouldn’t make sense, he was pretty sure the voice in the video was Noctis’. 

_He likes Iggy. He’s gay or bi?_ Maybe that was it. They never really talked about their sexualities, not that it was really necessary to? Maybe Noctis felt like he couldn’t talk about it and this was his way of dealing with it on his own. Noctis never asked for help when he needed it, clearly even with his nightmares. _His nightmares…_

Prompto had done enough thinking. He was just going to pretend he knew nothing. That was safe. 

He called Gladio. 

“Hey, you know where Noct is? Supposed to meet up but he’s not here.”

“He’s with his dad and Luna. She made a surprise visit with one of her friends. Her friend is kinda hot too,” Gladio added. 

“Ugh ok. What are you doing?”

“Nothing, want to meet up?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be over.”

Prompto left everything in Noctis’ room as he found it. He’d tell him that he went in later and see if the prince acted any differently. _Shit. Noct……_ The blonde closed the door to the room, trying to suppress the mess of feelings he had before reaching the Amicitia household. 

*******************

The romance novel Gladio was reading was interesting. This was his 6th time reading it. He had a conversation with Ignis that morning that reminded him of the plot line; a person had become overly attentive to a friend in a short period of time and soon started to take on the characteristics of the other person. Not that Ignis had started to sleep in or let his responsibilities falter but something just wasn’t right.

Gladio sighed. Maybe he could ask Prompto about it when he got there. 

_Yeah, I’ll bring it up. Blondie is pretty sensitive to these things.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Luna Noctis learns more about Ignis' private life. Prompto plays his part as BFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finished Prompto's DLC this week and man was it way better than Gladio's!
> 
> It's funny. At first I was Promptis -- all I could see was Promptis-- then I stumbled across someone on twitter who told me "No, IGNOCT..." and showed me a fanfic and since then I was like OMG. I didn't know I needed this but I needed it! LOL. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

It didn’t take long for Ignis to notice the stunner of a woman that Luna brought with her from Tenebrae; hair with a likeness to steel, leather clad, and a figure that looked like it could bring him as much pleasure as it could pain (the lady was all muscle with softness in all the right places). She glanced at him a few times and gave him a “I’m a third wheel, you’re a third wheel too” kind of smile which Ignis happily returned, lips upturning slightly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. King Regis noticed the exchange and paused his conversation with Luna and Noctis.

“Oh my, I’ve been quite rude to your guest and Ignis here.”

Luna waved her hands, “No, not at all your majesty it is my fault for being so excited. I’m sure Aranea doesn’t mind.”

Aranea shook her head. “Don’t stop your reunion because of me. I’m fine, I’ve got… Specs here to keep me company.” She gave Ignis a wink and his heart practically leapt out of his chest as an offering. 

“Yes, yes that you do,” King Regis turned to Ignis. “Ignis why don’t you give the lady here a tour. I’m sure Noctis and Luna will want to catch up with each other. They can meet you later this evening.” 

Noctis gritted his teeth and did his best to maintain his usual attitude. When Luna placed her hand on top of his exclaiming how great of an idea that was Noctis almost punched her; he had let Ignis go off with women in the past but this one hands down was going to be his toughest competition. And was she smirking at him? He swore she was mocking him through her long, long, eyelashes. Luna nudged Noctis in his side. 

“Right Noct?” Her eyes were impatient. 

“Huh? What?” Noctis looked at everyone in the room and heard their collective exhales. 

“I was just saying don’t Aranea and Ignis look like they’d make the best couple? They look like models.” Luna kept blinking at him like he was supposed to know she was trying to hook them up. _We are not playing this game Luna,_ yet it’s not like he could pull Ignis away without it looking weird now. 

“I guess,” he replied scratching his head. “You know I don’t really look at people like that.” 

King Regis beamed. “My son, quite the man you are. How could you even look at anyone else when you’ve got a woman like Luna by your side?” 

Shit, that’s not really what he meant to imply but it pleased his dad and Luna so guess he had to go with it. Ignis was already fidgeting against the wall probably making Plan A through Z on how to best impress Aranea. Luna giggled at the King’s affection towards her and motioned with her hands for Aranea to hustle out the door with Ignis. 

“Well then, Prince Noctis I do hope you’ll manage without me,” Ignis gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. Noctis just nodded, afraid to show too much emotion and give himself away. He watched as Ignis held the chamber door open for Aranea; her hips rocked side to side with each step. She looked back over her shoulder. 

“Don’t wait up.” 

Luna and the King laughed like it was the funniest thing they’d ever heard. Noctis’ face was twisted and snarling but no one was paying attention to him. No one. 

Well, actually Luna was. But not in a healthy, loving relationship type of way. She held onto his arm tightly whenever he tried to pull back. Noctis hated how well she and his father got along. They always talked about him like he wasn’t there. The first time Noctis met Luna they were still in grade school. He thought she was smart and gorgeous, he’d never met anyone that exuded so much confidence. Then as the years passed he realized she was less excited to see him and more excited to see his father. Maybe it was because she didn’t have much of a father figure in her life or because her older brother was such a dick. She started to act like a big sister, following his dad’s orders to “keep an eye” on him. As annoying as she became Noctis still held a hope that once, if, they got physical maybe it would all change and she’d start really pining for him. 

Nope. Wrong. No sparks, nothing. He knew the feeling- or lack thereof- was mutual. 

So why did Luna even bother with him anymore? Who knew. A part of Noctis swore she was in love with the King but that…. That’s just too creepy to say outloud. At the same time, who was he to judge when he was hacking the security system to watch Ignis walk to his meetings? Maybe he and Luna were more alike that he thought. 

The air in the room had stilled and King Regis let out a sigh. 

“Well I should stop taking up so much of you lovebirds’ time. Noctis do mind your manners around your lovely guest,” King Regis kissed the back of Luna’s hand while the prince averted his eyes. When his dad left the room he turned to Luna whose eyes took on a naughty squint. 

“So, why are you here and what do you want to do?” Noctis said in the most unappealing way ever. 

“Ooh, did I come at a bad time?” She teased. “Truthfully, Tenebrae has been suffocating lately and I just wanted to get out for some fun. My mom would have no objections if I came here so here I am.”

“Oh,” Noctis could understand that. Luna’s mom trusted his dad and Insomnia had a hell of a lot more to do than Tenebrae. He wondered if Luna wanted to go to a club or something. “So.. what about your friend? What’s her deal?”

Luna raised her eyebrows. “She’s hot right? But don’t get any ideas, you’re not her type. She would probably scare you to death before you even reached the bed sweetheart.” Luna made a point to kiss him on the cheek after that comment. She was good at softening her jabs. 

“And you think Iggy would be any different?” He rubbed his cheek of the excess lip gloss. 

“Umm YES! Noctis, do you not know your advisor at all?” Luna’s mouth was hanging open. She looked somewhat offended. Was there something he was missing?

“What should I know? He has three meals a day, likes ebony, and is smart as fuck?” Noctis knew Luna was about to spill something juicy. His heartbeat quickened. He tried to not look too eager but Luna could see the curiosity spread on his face. 

“Men like Ignis are the most dominating and controlling in the bedroom. Aranea is dying to see if she can compete with him and win.” 

Noctis had a hard time processing what he heard. “Do you actually have proof or are you just making assumptions? I mean, if your friend wanted to compete with anyone you should’ve introduced her to Gladio. Seems like she’s pretty laid back like him.” 

Luna laughed in disbelief. “Noctis, I can’t believe you’re this dense. You know he and Gladio had a thing before right? He turned that tiger into a kitten.” The look on Noctis’ face didn’t need explaining. Luna took that as a cue to continue. “Luckily they were still able to remain friends. Ignis is very professional after all…….. But I’m telling you, a man THAT smart and capable…” she squealed, “he must really be amazing in bed.” 

Noctis blushed. Was it too late to run after Ignis and Aranea? Ignis wasn’t someone who’d put out on the first date right? Since Noctis had been taking up more time than usual with him he wondered if Ignis was backed up. If he was then…..

The prince had been quiet for far too long and it was getting awkward. Luna broke the silence. 

“So is Gladio around stil? Or what about Prompto?” 

“Yeah they’re both around,” Noctis checked his phone and saw alert after alert from Prompto. “Shit, forgot I was supposed to hang out with Prompto. Looks like he’s with Gladio. We can meet them up.” And Noctis was dying to ask Gladio about his relationship with Ignis. He couldn’t be mad at something that happened in the past but he’d be lying to himself if he said it didn’t bother him. Gladio was a beast of a man. The size comparison would be…. Noctis shook that thought off. Maybe Ignis needed a softer touch. _Like Aranea?? But Luna said she was rough too…_

This was not the time to be imagining Ignis fucking everyone. Definitely not the time. 

“I’d love to see everyone Noct!” Luna chirped pulling Noctis from his overthinking. 

“Okay well let’s go.” Luna held onto his arm as they strolled through the halls of the palace. 

*******************  
Back at the Amicitia manor Gladio had Prompto practically pinned against the wall in an interrogation. 

Prompto knew he was a bad liar. It’s not that he had a problem keeping secrets-- he was great at keeping secrets. He was just bad at lying to people. So when Gladio asked him if he noticed anything strange about Ignis it started a domino effect: no, he hadn’t noticed Ignis acting strangely but Noctis had a library filled with super secret agent spy footage of the guy. Prompto was horrible at keeping a poker face. 

“N-no. Nothing weird about I-Iggy..” He answered with a slight twinge in his intonation. The key there was Iggy, nothing weird about Iggy...

Gladio stirred at that. “Nothing about Iggy huh? There has to be something…” He made it a point to crowd the blonde’s personal space. Prompto’s eyes shifted as he placed his hands on Gladio’s massive chest to back him off. 

“Something? Well I don’t think there’s anything. He’s Iggy. Just being Noct’s advisor. I mean Noct has been with him more than usual lately so it’s not like I’ve had the chance to really notice anything. I’ve been with you more lately than them so…” He rambled. 

“That’s…. True. We have been paired up more often lately.” Prompto was glad that Gladio latched on to something he said because gods knew that he didn’t know where the hell he was going with whatever he was saying. He just needed to keep his findings to himself until he had more information. 

Gladio thought about where Ignis and Noctis were whenever he was with Prompto. Aside from evenings and the usual trainings Ignis was Noct-less. But Noctis, he’d been with Gladio training and out with the king. That was normal. 

Except..

Noctis didn’t seem to be the aloof, lazy prince that Gladio was used to him being. A lightbulb went off in Gladio’s head: Noctis had been making his job a lot easier lately. That’s why he didn’t notice. Noctis had been pretty obedient. On time, good attitude, easy to work with.   
_Something is going on,_ Gladio thought. His eyes must’ve given Prompto a hint to what he was thinking because Prompto began to slide as far as he could along the wall before finally reaching an edge to where he could bolt towards the center of the room. 

“Look big guy, it would help me out if you told me what you’re thinking. I don’t like surprises and clearly I’m not a mind reader.” Prompto wanted to spill everything he knew. He could trust Gladio. They were close friends. If he told Gladio he knew the shield would keep their secret but Prompto was first and foremost loyal to Noctis. He couldn’t talk about something like this with someone else before confronting Noctis himself. His body was responding physically to the internal struggle he was facing. Prompto was sweating, blushing, breathing rapidly. He was on the verge of an anxiety attack. If there was any doubt that Prompto was a good friend this situation was perfect proof that Prompto deserved all the perks that Noctis hooked him up with. 

Gladio started to say something but there was a knock at his door and the sound of a feminine voice on the other side. 

Noctis and Luna had arrived. 

_Fuck,_ Prompto exhaled. At least for now there’d be a change in topic. “You ditched me for Luna?” Prompto teased, shoving his best friend aside to give Luna a hug. “Luna, you’re looking as beautiful as ever.” 

Luna greeted Prompto and Gladio. 

“Well, let’s all catch up! Ignis won’t be joining us because he went on a date with my friend.” 

That got Gladio’s attention. “That hot one you brought?” 

Noctis winced while Luna replied. “Yep! Hoping they hit it off.” 

Prompto noticed Noctis’ pained expression. 

“Gladio, Noctis wants to hear some intimate stories about Ignis. He didn’t know!” 

All three men groaned, for different reasons. Gladio ushered everyone out as they began to walk towards the citadel’s parking garage. Prompto stayed silent and observant as Luna coaxed the grittiest stories out of Gladio. He watched Noctis’ eyes widen with every detail. It looked like he was getting uncomfortable holding Luna’s hand and Prompto was starting to get annoyed that Luna didn’t seem to notice anything. By the time they got to the car Noctis looked like he could use more than a couple of drinks. Maybe if Prompto asked playfully enough Luna would be down to visit a strip club. Noctis wasn’t fond of them but he knew Gladio and Luna would be distracted enough for him to slip in for some BFF time. _Is that really the best and only place you can think of to get some alone time in?_ Prompto wondered. _Yep, that’s the best place._ Prompto was Prompto. He made sure to keep that plan in the front of his mind in case the opportunity presented itself later. 

Gladio took the driver’s seat and as they all climbed in Noctis worked up the courage to ask the one question he was really dying to have answered. As cool and calm as he could he asked. 

“So Gladio, is fucking Iggy as great as it sounds?” 

Gladio paused. “He’s one of a kind, that’s for sure. Best sex of my life but there’s no way I could have maintained that.” He laughed and turned to Luna. “So I don’t know why you didn’t think of hooking me up with Aranea first Luna!” 

Noctis leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. His best friend stealing gazes at him. He couldn’t wait for Ignis to get back. He wanted to fight Gladio even though he knew it was stupid to be angry over something that didn’t involve him. He wanted to tell Prompto to take Luna somewhere so he could just hole up in his room and watch his videos. He wanted Ignis. 

He needed Ignis. 

At this point, maybe he should make a move of his own. A real one. 

_Iggy wouldn’t run from me. He’d understand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut and crazy is coming...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they all listened to Prompto....
> 
> Welcome to Insomnia's Ladies & Gents Club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I was able to watch G-Dragon in concert and that kinda threw my feels for a while (he is everrrrything live!). 
> 
> I just want to reiterate that the relationship(s) in this fic are going to be unhealthy... at least for a while. If that's a problem for you please do not read because I'm planning to make this kinda f'd up... at least for a while lol. 
> 
> as always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to spend here with me & my imagination. 
> 
> <3

Red lights were flattering, holy hell were they flattering. Whomever associated red lights with seedy underground districts and aged prostitutes had definitely not been to Insomnia’s most extravagant ladies’ & gent’s club because fucking shit- Prompto just caught his reflection in the mirror and damn he thought he looked good. He thought Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, Luna and especially Aranea looked good too. It was like they were walking around with a real life filter. It probably also helped that the framing of it all oozed sex. Mirrors, modern leather sofas scattered throughout, chandeliers, and catwalks with strategically placed poles decorated each area that they passed. Being royalty allowed them the privilege of occupying the most lavish, private room (actually it was an entirely separate floor) of the establishment. There was a viewing section closed off in glass; a shower room with seats lining the sides, private bedrooms, show windows, sofas, and a main walkway which was spotlighted. 

 

Before they were seated the host of the club asked Gladio: Women or men? To which Luna ecstatically replied, “Both”. 

 

The entertainers were gorgeous and diverse. Short, tall, various skin tones and body types. They all looked liked models in their own right and had an invincible aura about them. Prompto found himself intimidated, reflexively pulling down at the hem of his shirt to hide the stretch marks that only he found unattractive. Women and men began to approach their group casually making conversation. After a half hour of pleasantries and some champagne performers began to work the stage. Prompto still couldn’t believe everyone agreed to his plans. Next time he was going to think things through before opening his mouth; his main objective was to distract everyone and get Noctis alone. Everyone _was_ distracted including Noctis who sat behind a table with stacks of Gil piled higher than their ice bucket while dancers hovered waiting for a good time to approach him without crowding his space. 

 

Prompto followed Noctis’ gaze to the opposite end of the L shaped couch where Ignis and Aranea were sitting. When they had met up earlier Aranea shared Luna’s enthusiasm for the club. She even added a “hell yeah, been curious about what tricks they do in there these days.” Truly spoken like a free and knowing soul. Now, Ignis was leaned back with his arms draped across the top of the couch with his feet planted wider than shoulder length apart. If Prompto didn’t know any better he would swear Ignis was a regular here. He looked _powerful_ , the way people do when they’re in their element. He sported a joker’s grin while his vixen of a date lit a cigar for herself and blew a cloud of smoke into the air. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“So tell me, what are you into?” 

 

Ignis turned his head slightly to answer Aranea’s question keeping his eyes on the entertainers walking by. “I don’t have a type in particular but…” Ignis thought a moment. “I enjoy a bit of theatrics.” 

 

“Theatrics huh?” Aranea cocked up her eyebrow. She slowly slid her hand along the advisor’s thigh, making sure not to drop her cigar as she stood up to face him. Ignis looked up at her still sporting his grin even as she made herself welcome on his lap. She inhaled while she strengthened her straddle and cupping her hand, gently pressed Ignis’ jaw open. His mouth gaped as Aranea squeezed her thighs around his waist and blew the exhale of her cigar past his lips. As she let go of his face he pressed his lips for a beat then puffed out rings of smoke, a talent he hoped she would appreciate. 

 

“Well, well… guess you’re good with your mouth.” Aranea threw her legs to the side dismounting Ignis and reclaiming her original seat. 

 

“How kind of you to notice.” In his peripherals he noticed the prince looking his way. It may have been the red lighting but Ignis swore Noctis’ face was flushed and the grip he had on his knees showed the white of his knuckles. _How much did he have to drink?_ Ignis couldn’t recall how many glasses he had seen Noctis down and suddenly a pang of guilt hit him. He should know better as a caretaker of the crown. He couldn’t let himself neglect Noctis even if they were all out for a night of fun. _I should’ve been keeping a closer eye on him._ That thought made Ignis turn his head completely, just in time to see a set of hands trail down Noctis’ chest from behind. Noctis twitched at the touch yet leaned his head back exposing his neck. His adam’s apple bobbed from what Ignis could only interpret as a nervous gulp. After a few more sweeps of the entertainer’s hands the prince pulled a few bills from his pocket and tucked them into his entertainer’s arm garter. 

 

Aranea gave a low whistle. “His highness is sure getting the royal treatment over here.” Soon everyone’s eyes were glued to the prince. Smooth, strong hands continued to rub along Noctis’ chest. The man working on him was tall, tan, and lean. His muscles glistened, well defined even in the dim light but not bulky. Noctis shuddered at the breath along his neck and Ignis (and everyone else) watched as Noctis’ shirt slowly rode up to his sternum. The band of his boxers became visible along with the bulge pressing against his zipper. Ignis felt compelled to interrupt the session…

 

Until he swore that through his half-lidded eyes Noctis was watching him. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_Are you turned on?_ Noctis wondered as Aranea slid off of his advisor’s lap. The buzz from the alcohol helped spread the heat he was feeling below the belt along to the rest of his body. He felt the tingle in his fingers, in his toes; a sensual warmth spreading all over him. As Ignis blew out Aranea’s second hand smoke Noctis wished he could give those lips a home to wrap around. _F-fuck Iggy,_ it was too easy to get lost in Ignis’ cocky smirk especially here. _Especially_ after learning that he was the only one that wasn’t in the know about his advisor’s hyper seductive side. Noctis let out a heavy breath that was met with a warm touch. 

 

“Hmm, you _are_ real…” a voice cooed into his ear. A soft scratch of scruff brushed along the side of his neck. Noctis tilted his head back and caught the gaze of his offender. 

 

“Mm..Wha-what’s your name?” Noctis muttered. 

 

“Nyx, your highness.” 

 

Nyx’s fingertips started to draw along his abdomen. Noctis couldn’t ignore the pleasure he was feeling. He wanted to push Nyx off, thank him for the small bit of attention and let him be on his way but he couldn’t do it. Not when his mind was overrun with thoughts of Ignis who for fuck’s sake was being preyed on by probably the hottest girl in the club. Nyx’s hands gave the contact Noctis needed and as his shirt rode up his belly Noctis’ hips moved on their own, getting a bit of satisfaction from the friction of his zipper. He let out a soft moan and from the twinkle in Nyx’s eye Noctis could tell he heard it. He dropped his chin back to a normal position and caught Ignis looking towards him. _Shit, did he see that?_ Noctis almost brought his hand up to Nyx to tell him to stop… almost…

 

_He’s watching me..._ Noctis took a slow breath and swore Ignis watched his chest rise and fall. If Ignis was focused on him that could mean a few things: Noctis was doing something he shouldn’t be doing, he wasn’t that into Aranea and/or he was trying to devise some sort of plan. Even if Noctis didn’t know what Ignis’ intentions were one thing was true; right now Ignis was focused on him so that meant in this moment only Noctis mattered. The prince knew he could only hold his advisor captivated for so long and hell, he wanted Ignis’ eyes to rove his body for as long as they could. He wanted Ignis’ blood to run hot watching some attractive guy do things to him, things that he wished he could do. Noctis bit his lower lip and decided what was next. _Iggy, let me put on a show for you._

 

Noctis slipped some gil into Nyx’s arm garter and whispered. “Don’t go too far, I’m a modest man.”

 

“Of course my prince. I would never disgrace you…. Not in front of an audience.” Nyx winked and resumed his heavy petting, kneeling from the backside of the couch reaching his hands around Noctis and soon spotting featherlight kisses along his neck. Noctis heard a faint ‘Oh shit’ come from Gladio and Luna who had been so stuck in trying to make their selection that they failed to notice Noctis having his fun. Luna called out to Prompto who was on Noctis’ other side, staring helplessly at his best friend. Prompto grabbed a stack of gil from the table and left the couch along with Gladio and Luna who felt their seats were way too close to the action. 

 

Now that they had more space Nyx came around to kneel in front of his prince. He spread Noctis’ knees apart and settled between his legs gripping his thighs. Nyx moved slowly, patiently, savoring the feel of Noctis’ body. His hands massaged the prince’s thighs moving up from his knees to his hip bones. He gripped Noctis’ waist and bent his head down, licking a trail from his waistband up to his ribs. Noctis bucked his hips and threaded his fingers through Nyx’s hair catching the entertainer off guard. There was a hesitation and when Noctis realized that the touching had stopped he was met with two sets of eyes. 

 

Ignis’ hand was placed on Nyx’s shoulder. For comfort? To say he was done here? Noctis wasn’t sure. 

 

“Apologies, I think his highness is a touch impaired.” The advisor’s tone turned low and commanding. “Noctis, you may not be aware of this but you cannot touch the performers.” 

 

“O-Oh.. oh gods, I’m so sorry Nyx.” Noctis shifted and while Ignis held out his hand for Nyx to stand. “I got carried away.”

 

Nyx laughed and waved his hands. “Highness, if anything I’m flattered. It’s an honor to even have the chance to be personal with you.” He turned to Ignis, his voice now matching Ignis’ tone. “You do a fine job of keeping the prince. Once he sobers up if he still remembers me please bring him by.” Ignis had no reply. As Nyx took his leave Ignis’ face remained stoic. 

 

“Iggy, I barely touched him. I wasn’t going to do anything crazy.” 

 

“I need to take you home, now.” Ignis’ teeth were clenched, his words were tight and crisp. 

 

“Iggy, no. Come on.. I’m fine.” The feeling of shock calmed Noctis’ arousal. His body was still alert from the adrenaline and he chuckled trying to make light of the situation. “Look, I’m fine. We’re just having a good time right?” 

 

“Do you have any idea how risky that was? If that man wanted to press charges on you for harassment the press would have a field day!” Ignis leaned down to pull Noctis up. 

 

“What? No! Nyx wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Oh my apologies I didn’t realize you had gotten so familiar with _Nyx_... but oh.. I guess you would be on a first name basis, you wouldn’t let just anyone between your legs now I suppose..”

 

“You’re kidding? You’re fucking kidding right?” Noctis stood and looked Ignis dead in the eyes. His heart was racing, anger getting thrown into his mix of emotions. “You’re giving _me_ shit when you just had a girl grinding on you? Are you the only one that’s allowed to get off?” 

 

Ignis was glad that Noctis had minded his manners enough to not yell. Still, his voice sounded aggressive. Coupled with the red lights and what had just transpired the exchange was seeming more intense than Ignis anticipated. 

 

“I wasn’t _getting off_.” Ignis stepped in closer to Noctis. “Next time you should pay more attention to what’s in front of you instead of worrying what other people are doing. Maybe then you wouldn’t have been so careless.” 

 

Heat rushed to Noctis’ face. What the hell did Ignis mean by that? Was he taunting him? _Yeah I fucking watch you. Hell yeah I get off to you. And it drives me so fucking insane that I have to hold back every single freaking time I’m close to you. Careless huh? I can be careless…it would be a hell of a lot easier to be careless._ The alcohol had a stronger hold of Noctis now and not only did it allow him to lower his guard it served as a catalyst…

 

He pressed his chest against Ignis’. “Yeah? And why were you looking my way?” Ignis scoffed and broke their stare but Noctis reached up to turn his advisor’s face to him. “Test me Iggy,” Noctis’ fingers grazed down to Ignis’ collarbone and pulled on the skull charm that dangled on the thin chain. “You can be between my legs like Nyx was.” He gave a firm tug on the necklace. “But I’d like to tie you up and keep you there to show you just who can tell who what to do in this relationship.” 

 

The smile that spread across Ignis’ face was sinister. It was hard to tell if the advisor was furious or ready for the challenge. Ignis licked his lips and gripped Noctis’ wrist hard enough to ensure a bruise. 

 

“I’m returning this to the palace,” Ignis called out. The group nodded with evident concern in their faces. 

 

Noctis let himself be dragged out of the club and pushed into Ignis’ car, door slamming shut as he was thrown in. The ride home was silent. The walk up the flights of stairs was silent. Once the two were alone in Noctis’ room Ignis locked the door. 

 

“Noct-” Ignis began before he was cut off.

 

“Leave your glasses on Ignis,” Noctis pulled Ignis by his belt buckle then pushed him down to his knees. He stroked Ignis’ jaw delicately with his fingers. “Our safeword is _ultima_. Objections?” 

 

Ignis couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

 

Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

 

The corners of his lips upturned. 

 

“None your highness.”

 

“Good. You’re mine, Specs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part of me wants to make a bonus chapter for prompto's time at the club. he deserves so much love that sunshine of a boy...!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IGNOCT happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty much all smut/porn. 
> 
> seriously. grab a towel.
> 
> If you happen to read this, thank you for reading <3 !

_”Iggy, what do you want to be when you grow up?”_

_“I’m going to be your advisor Noct,” Ignis whispered underneath the weight of the down comforter they shared._

_“So you’re going to give me advice?” Noctis looked at the older boy as he tried to get comfortable._

_“Yes.”_

_“Like tell me what to do?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What do you want me to do Iggy?”_

 

*************************

 

Of all the times to remember that conversation of course Ignis would pick now.... 

 

Now when the front of Noctis’ pants grinded against his face. Stiffness pressed along the hollows of his cheeks and over his eyelids as his glasses repeatedly shifted up to his forehead and down again. Noctis held Ignis’ head with one hand separating the peaks of his once perfectly gelled hair with his fingers. 

 

“I-Iggy, l-look at me,” Noctis panted. Ignis moaned at the tug of his hair and locked eyes with his prince. He was surprised to see the anger in Noctis’ expression from earlier replaced with full blown desire; wet parted lips, blown pupils, and a stare deeper than the depths of any dungeon. “Mmm, like that is good. Do you like it Iggy? Does this make you feel good?” Noctis rubbed the tip of his dick that poked through his pants onto Ignis’ bottom lip. Ignis kept his mouth open to feel Noctis’ shape. He heated the tip with his breath then got bold enough to flatten his tongue on the fabric while maintaining eye contact. Ignis nodded and proceeded to lick Noctis through his pants. 

 

The grip on his hair tightened and Ignis’ hands pawed at Noctis’ legs to brace himself. His fingers dug into Noctis’ thigh eliciting a groan from the prince. “Take these off,” Noctis hissed. 

 

Ignis grazed his hands over Noctis’ pants from his thighs up to his waist. He palmed the moist fabric over Noctis’ erection and quickly slipped the button through its loop letting the trousers fall to the floor. Ignis admired the bulge in the boxer briefs in front of him. His thumbs started to trail the prince’s waist band but then his wrists were suddenly restrained in Noctis’ hands. 

 

“If I am not allowed to touch you should have said so earlier,” Ignis huffed. 

Noctis let go and backed up until he reached his mattress. Taking a seat on the edge he lowered his underwear giving Ignis a good view of his cock. It stood tall and tight, the underside vein throbbing in Noctis’ fingers. He gave himself a few slow strokes as Ignis watched, his own erection pulsing in his pants. 

 

“Strip.” Noctis ordered. 

 

Ignis got off his knees; he knew they would be red and unsightly once they were exposed. He hoped that Noctis was the type to get off on seeing marks of punishment. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it drop without folding it. His pants were next, then his under garments. Ignis stood fully nude for Noctis to survey, complete with his cock at full attention between his legs. Noctis licked his lips and stroked himself with a tighter hand. 

 

Ignis smirked. “Am I to your liking your highness?” 

 

“Get on the bed.” Noctis’ voice had a nice low rasp that made the advisor twitch. Ignis lowered himself to lay flat on the mattress while Noctis got up to get a camera. As the lens cover came off Ignis felt his nerves kick in. By all means he wasn’t camera shy but he feared that should anything get leaked then Noctis would have his reputation tainted and that was a huge risk to take. 

 

“The more things you have to hide, the more evidence the people will have..” 

 

“What am I going to hide?” There was a quick sound of the shutter. “I’m going to keep these in my wallet Iggy.. you know, like a proud parent…” The shutter went off again and Noctis admired the image on the screen. He grinned and tossed a bottle of lubricant over. “Touch yourself for me.” Noctis kneeled on the mattress at Ignis’ side. The advisor hesitated at first but when Noctis began to rub his dick along the side of Ignis’ ribs he regained his motivation. He stroked himself feeling Noctis outline every muscle and rivet along his body. The sound of his picture being taken soon became a comfortable background noise. He pulled at himself, chin upturned to stare at his prince. He wanted to perform for him. He wanted to show him what his body could do. _How long has it been that I have been priming my body for you?_ Ignis gritted his teeth- he wanted to ravage Noctis and give him an experience he knew only he could give but the strategist in him told him to be patient, to let Noctis have this round so he’d have more to work with later. _Always, always, testing my patience.._ Ignis felt his temperature rising, his breaths quickened as Noctis moved between his legs. 

 

“Highness…”

 

“Hmm? Is there something you want _Ignis_?” Noctis put the camera down and placed both his hands on Ignis’ thighs, gently spreading them wider. He softly pet him, awaiting an answer. 

 

Ignis cleared his throat. “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask… please kiss me.” 

Noctis’ heart jumped in his chest. 

 

He slid his arms up smooth skin, lowering himself onto Ignis’ body. Carefully, he removed the glasses he had initially requested his advisor to leave on. He caressed Ignis’ sharp jawline and moved in as close as he could without their lips touching. 

 

_His eyes have specks of brown in them along with the green. Never noticed…_

 

“I hope you know, I don’t just kiss anybody…” Noctis whispered.

 

“It is an honor, Prince Noctis.” 

 

Their lips connected, plump and sweet- they parted and pressed. Ignis raised one of his hands to tangle in Noctis’ hair. He opened his mouth wider, panting with the touch. Noctis licked at Ignis’ lips and was met with his advisor’s greedy tongue. His hands soon gripped at the older man’s shoulders and arms. His hips ground into Ignis’ hips. Their manhood rubbing together, both at full length leaking with precum. Needy moans filled the room. Noctis reached for the lubricant, coated his fingers, and began to prep Ignis in between kisses. 

 

“ _Gods….._ Noct.... you are…th-that is…. fuuuckkk.” 

 

Noctis smiled satisfied with Ignis’ reaction. “That’s what I wanna hear baby. Although, I think you can do better than that…” He kneeled between Ignis’ legs once more then lowered his lips to kiss the head of Ignis’ throbbing cock. Ignis groaned in pleasure. Noctis’ lips pressed against the hard flesh, kissing, sucking, and licking all over while steadily running his fingers in and out of Ignis’ entry. Strands of saliva dripped from the prince’s lips onto Ignis’ shaft and trailed down his silken skin. 

 

“Noctis..No….Noct….Please I’m going to…” Ignis begged.

 

“I’ve always wanted to drink from you Iggy. It’s ok… cum for me.” 

 

Ignis spilled into Noctis’ mouth and true to his word, Noctis lapped up as much as he could. It was euphoric, after all this time he had finally brought Ignis to completion by his own hands. Ignis writhed below him still taking Noctis’ fingers. Noctis positioned his cock against Ignis’ ass and pushed himself in bit by bit. 

 

“You….you…. You are everything,” Noctis stuttered as he disappeared inside Ignis. Legs wrapped around his waist pulling him even deeper. Ignis held onto his prince’s shoulders, his body practically begging for movement. The thrusts started slow at first then as Ignis’ moans grew wild so did the pace.

 

“Noct… use me… take my body.. All of it…” Ignis was pushed to pleasure beyond delirium. 

Noctis placed a hand on the advisor’s throat, steadying the green eyes that kept fighting to roll back into white. 

 

“I will never just _use_ you, Iggy. I will take you,” Noctis rammed into him. “I will take you and keep you.” Another hard thrust, the slap of it spreading redness along Ignis’ back side. “I will keep you and show you why you shouldn’t want to be with anyone else.” Noctis moaned as Ignis raked his nails down his back. 

 

“Fill me…” 

 

Those words pushed the prince over the edge. 

 

He complied. His body spasmed over and over again. Evidence of his lust slowly creeped out of Ignis coloring the red of his tender skin with his seed. 

 

The two turned to face each other. 

 

Noctis swept Ignis’ hair from his face. 

 

“Highness?” 

 

Noctis stayed silent while continuing to stroke Ignis’ face. Something told Ignis to let him be so he didn’t press any further. Instead he let himself indulge in Noctis’ touch. He closed his eyes, still feeling Noctis’ gaze on him. Sleep claimed him not too long after. 

 

Noctis placed a kiss on his advisor’s forehead and let out a sigh. After all these years they had finally crossed the line between friends and lovers, there’d be no turning back now. Trying to make as little noise as possible the prince slipped his legs off the bed and made for the bathroom to clean up. He washed himself then came back to wipe Ignis down as much as he could without disturbing him. 

 

A notification noise sounded from his phone: a text message.

 

**Prompto: Are you doing okay? Just checking in.**

 

Noctis shook his head, trying to contain his giggles. He smiled widely replaying all that had just happened. He wanted to tell his best friend everything. He knew Prompto would be happy for him even if Noctis hadn’t told him about his feelings earlier. 

 

_........ But Prompto likes Iggy. He might get jealous._

_Or he might get turned on._

 

Noctis locked his phone screen and chose not to send a reply. He made his way back to the bed and cuddled in close to Ignis.

 

_I love you Iggy._


End file.
